


La tragédie inévitable

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Telle une tragédie grecque, l'histoire d'amour entre Darth Malgus, puissant Seigneur Sith guerrier, et Eleena Daru, la jeune Twi'lek qu'il a sauvée de l'esclavage, était écrite pour se terminer dans les larmes et le sang. - Recueil.[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Eleena Daru/Darth Malgus
Series: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029174





	1. Cicatrices

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - Cicatrices**

Son accident durant la Bataille d'Alderaan lui avait laissé une belle blessure de guerre. L'adjectif « belle » n'était évidemment pas celui qu'il faudrait utiliser pour décrire les ruines de son visage...

Sa mâchoire était tellement endommagée par l'explosion qu'elle ne pouvait pas être soignée. La peau brûlée n'était que la partie visible des dégâts. Darth Malgus ne pouvait désormais plus se passer du respirateur qui emprisonnait, dans son étreinte métallique, tout le bas de son visage.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à passer sa convalescence seul. Son épouse Twi'lek, Eleena Daru, s'était occupée de panser ses blessures, patiemment, avec amour, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci se transforment en cicatrices.


	2. Abnégation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Abnégation**

Alors qu'il gisait sur un lit médicalisé, elle avait toujours été là, assise près de lui, tenant sa large main contre sa petite paume. Une présence réconfortante alors qu'il nageait bien souvent sur les bords de l'inconscience.

Elle était restée avec lui, pour lui, nuit et jour, pendant de longues semaines, même une fois qu'il eut quitté l'infirmerie. Elle pansa ses blessures, lui redonna de la force, alors qu'il n'acceptait les soins de la part de personne d'autre.

À l'issue de cette longue convalescence, Darth Malgus prit Eleena Daru comme épouse.


	3. Absorbant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - Absorbant**

\- Que lis-tu de si absorbant ? s'enquit doucement Malgus, pour ne pas troubler le calme de la chambre à coucher.

Eleena était blottie sous les couvertures, presque collée contre lui. Elle était concentrée sur le datapad qu'elle tenait dans ses fines mains.

\- Un roman, répondit-elle distraitement. Une enquête policière sur Coruscant.

Le Seigneur Sith nota mentalement de lui offrir des livres numériques aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait.


	4. Abuser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Abuser**

\- Tu as abusé de ma patience, domestique, grogna le jeune Veradun. Et je n'aime pas que mes inférieurs me fassent attendre.

L'esclave Twi'lek écarquilla les yeux et recula par crainte du mécontentement qu'elle percevait dans le regard de son maître. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fuir l'explosion de Force inattendue qui l'incinéra sur place en quelques secondes.


	5. Égoïsme dévastateur, raison salvatrice ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#5 - Égoïsme dévastateur, raison salvatrice ?**

Il le savait. Il aurait dû en finir avec tout cela pendant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion, lors des récents événements sur Coruscant.

Il avait laissé ses sentiments l'emporter sur sa raison, une fois de plus, et laissé passer le moment opportun.

Eleena courait désormais un grand danger, car Malgus n'avait pas su se résoudre à la tuer. En voulant s'épargner égoïstement la souffrance qui aurait inévitablement suivi le geste, il avait ouvert la voie à ses rivaux.

Stupidement ouvert la voie à ceux qui voulaient le voir sombrer, lui, le héros de la Prise de Coruscant.

Quelques mercenaires, sous les ordres du Seigneur Adraas, avaient orchestré le kidnapping de la jeune Twi'lek. Lui avaient livré la victime. Désormais, l'homme répugnant détenait Eleena, et la Force savait ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Malgus ne voulait pas imaginer les sévices que son épouse subissait, aux mains de ce sadique. Du moins, pas tant qu'il devait se concentrer sur la tâche ardue de parvenir dans l'enceinte de son palais, et de l'atteindre personnellement.

À ce moment-là seulement, il laisserait libre cours à son imagination, et utiliserait la haine et le Côté Obscur pour anéantir son ennemi déclaré de la plus douloureuse façon qu'il fût.

Et, si la Force était avec lui, Eleena serait sauvée de cet Enfer... pour finir sa vie sous sa lame.

Le Seigneur Sith avait laissé sa faiblesse –  _ l'amour _ – condamner Eleena une première fois, et menacer sa propre place au sein de l'Empire. Il ne commettrait pas la même erreur une seconde fois.

Le Côté Obscur ne laissait lui aucune chance aux faibles, à ceux qui se laissaient dominer par leurs émotions futiles.

La douleur de ce meurtre serait terrible, dévastatrice. Mais comme il l'avait déjà fait après ses blessures physiques récoltées lors de la Bataille d'Alderaan, il se relèverait inévitablement. Plus fort encore qu'avant.


	6. Acclamation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Acclamation**

Le cri de guerre se propagea rapidement à travers les rangs des combattants. Aucune synchronisation, mais c'était cela qui garantissait l'authenticité et la spontanéité des troupes.

Darth Malgus esquissa un sourire sous sa large capuche. Ses soldats Sith ne feraient qu'une bouchée de toute résistance alderaanienne.


	7. Dear Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#7 - Dear Agony**

J'ai trouvé la fin parfaite. Elle mettra un terme à ta vie, et à notre relation. Ce sera douloureux, autant pour toi que pour moi, mais si je ne le fais pas moi-même, un autre Sith le fera, car tu es devenue un moyen de pression sur moi, même si aucun de nous deux ne l'a vu venir. Tu es mon point faible, celui que mes ennemis – et ils sont nombreux – exploiteront en premier et sans hésiter. Il te feront souffrir, et ils finiront par te tuer, bien après que tu les aies suppliés de le faire. Tu dois disparaître, Eleena. Tu dois mourir, car sinon ils te retrouveront. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, je t'aime mais c'est nécessaire. Vole un dernier baiser, et je planterai mon sabre-laser à travers ton corps frêle.

Mon plus grand ennemi n'est pas le Côté Obscur. Ma pire ennemie est ma propre violence, car elle s'acharne sur toi, alors que tu n'as rien fait pour la provoquer. Mais je la trouverai, et je la contiendrai, même si tu ne seras plus là pour le voir.

Je l'ai fait. Je t'ai tuée. Et tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je me hais maintenant, à quel point je veux me tuer moi aussi. C'est une véritable agonie. Cette souffrance est comme une douleur sourde au plus profond de moi-même, comme un serpent venimeux qui rampe vers sa victime avant de la mordre, et elle progresse lentement, chaque jour qui passe m'étouffant un peu plus.

Laisse-moi seul, cesse de t'insinuer dans mes pensées, je souffre déjà assez. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est en train de geler. Je suis un monstre. L'amour m'affaiblit, et celui que j'éprouvais pour toi aurait pu m'être fatal si je n'avais pas décidé une telle mesure, destinée à nous sauver tous les deux. La haine me grandit. Je me hais, je hais la plupart des Sith, mes pouvoirs grandissent grâce à cette haine, et mes ennemis Jedi ne m'opposent plus une grande résistance, je les écrase comme des mouches. Il ne reste plus rien de moi. Il ne reste plus rien de nous. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Références musicales : la chanson « Dear Agony » du groupe Breaking Benjamin.


	8. Acquérir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#8 - Acquérir**

_ Quelle chance il avait eu d'acquérir une si charmante créature ! _ pensa en premier lieu cet esclavagiste anonyme géonosien.

_ Quelle poisse il avait eue en acquérant une si charmante créature _ , furent ses dernières réflexions, alors que la lame écarlate de Darth Malgus transperçait son abdomen, affranchissant par la même occasion Eleena Daru de son propriétaire écœurant.


	9. Couleur lavande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#9 - Couleur lavande**

Lorsque Malgus regardait Eleena, c'était comme s'il regardait un soleil. Mais un soleil de couleur lavande. Cette femme l'éblouissait par sa beauté... et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle n'était pas étranger à cet aveuglement.

Il aimait la façon qu'elle avait de bouger. Il aimait la façon dont elle prononçait son prénom, cette façon que ses lèvres avaient de rouler « Veradun ». Il aimait sa façon de le regarder – elle était la seule personne dans toute la galaxie qui souriait en le voyant.

Le fait de voir son visage et d'entendre sa voix faisait naître une sensation de chaleur au niveau de son cœur. Il se sentait alors revigoré. Mieux, sa colère disparaissait soudainement, et c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

Lorsqu'il la serrait contre lui, après l'amour, il savourait la sensation qu'il éprouvait de la tenir dans ses bras, la façon dont ses courbes épousaient son corps, la chaleur qui émanait d'elle, son parfum musqué... Elle finissait par s'endormir, et il relevait alors la couverture sur elle pour la tenir au chaud, et la regardait dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

Mais quand il regardait Eleena, il savait qu'il regardait sa propre faiblesse. Elle avait définitivement une emprise sur lui. Il avait besoin d'elle pour exister.


	10. Assaut sur le Temple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#10 - Assaut sur le Temple**

Le combat faisait rage au cœur du Temple Jedi. Jedi et Sith s'affrontaient à coups de sabre-laser, de poussées de Force, et d'éclairs Sith.

Malgus menait les Sith. Il était d'une taille impressionnante, d'une carrure imposante, et se tenait au centre du champ de bataille improvisé, aux prises avec un Chevalier Jedi particulièrement récalcitrant. La sueur perlait sur tout son crâne, chauve et tellement pâle qu'il laissait apparaître une multitude de veines fines et violacées. Son respirateur artificiel tentait de garder un rythme normal malgré le combat presque acrobatique que son propriétaire menait avec son ennemi.

Malgus coupa la main du Jedi, et l'acheva en enfonçant son sabre-laser en plein cœur du serviteur de la Lumière. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, cherchant une personne en particulier dans tout ce chaos.

Il cherchait Eleena, son amante Twi'lek. Il tenait à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il finit par la trouver à quelques mètres de lui, aux prises avec un Padawan. Le jeune homme désarma Eleena de ses deux blasters d'une poussée de Force, et l'envoya valdinguer contre l'une des énormes colonnes du hall saccagé. Elle retomba mollement à terre et ne bougea plus, comme une fleur subitement fanée. Malgus hurla de rage, et se rua sur le Padawan. Il n'opposait pas une grande résistance, ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Mais avant que le Sith n'ait pu lui porter le coup fatal, le Grand Maître Jedi Ven Zallow s'interposa entre eux. Fou de colère, Malgus s'en prit plutôt au nouvel arrivant, qui s'avérait être un meilleur défi, et repoussa à plus tard l'exécution du jeune imbécile, s'il n'était pas déjà mort d'ici là. Les deux ennemis, maintenant face à face, prirent le temps de se jauger. Le reste de la bataille n'avait plus aucune importance à leurs yeux. Leurs lames grésillèrent, et chacun recourut à la Force pour contrer la poussée de l'autre, mais aucun ne réussit à avoir l'avantage.

Alimentant sa colère en repensant à Eleena, Malgus repoussa son adversaire d'une impulsion et déchaîna sur lui une série de coups hauts. Zallow para en reculant, sans pouvoir riposter. Le Sith visait la tête, mais le Jedi arrêtait toutes ses attaques. Malgus lança un coup de pied circulaire rendu fulgurant grâce à la Force. Frappé en pleine poitrine, Zallow fut rejeté à dix mètres de là. Il exécuta un saut périlleux arrière et se reçut sur ses pieds, en position accroupie, près de deux guerriers Sith. Ils se ruèrent sur lui. Zallow dévia la première lame et sauta par dessus la seconde pour virevolter et abattre les guerriers d'un redoutable coup.

Envahi par la haine, Malgus lança son sabre-laser vers le Jedi. Il guida sa trajectoire avec la Force, et l'arme tournoya sur elle-même en un arc de cercle grésillant qui visait la gorge de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci accompagna l'élan de son attaque contre les deux guerriers Sith et plongea en l'air au-dessus de la lame.

Avant que le Jedi ne retombe, Malgus lui lança un éclair d'énergie qui l'atteignit en plein vol et le propulsa contre un amoncellement de gravats. Il resta là, prostré.

Le Sith n'hésita pas. Il fit croître sa colère et, avec un cri de haine, s'élança dans un bond de vingt mètres en direction de Zallow. A mi-parcours, il se servit de la Force pour récupérer son arme, la saisit à deux mains dans une prise inversée et se prépara à clouer le Jedi au sol.

Mais Zallow roula hors de portée au dernier moment, et le sabre-laser de Malgus s'enfonça dans le dallage jusqu'à la garde. Se relevant vivement, le Maître Jedi sauta par-dessus son adversaire, se reçut en position ramassée, réactiva son arme et courut vers le Sith.

Il sacrifia la vitesse et la grâce à la puissance puis déclencha une pluie de coups rapides et variés. Malgus contra toutes ces attaques successives, mais sans trouver d'ouverture pour riposter. Zallow s'avança, frappa de côté, obligeant le Sith à parer haut, puis il le frappa à la mâchoire avec le pommeau de son sabre-laser.

Malgus sentit une de ses dents se déchausser sous l'impact, et son respirateur fut déplacé. Le sang emplit sa bouche, mais il était trop imprégné de fureur pour réellement souffrir du choc. Il recula d'un pas en vacillant, comme s'il était étourdi. Zallow saisit cette chance, réduisit la distance et visa la gorge de son adversaire. Comme Malgus l'avait escompté.

Le Sith redressa sa lame à la verticale pour intercepter le coup et pivota pour le dévier. Dans le mouvement, il inversa sa prise sur son arme, l'abaissa et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Zallow.

L'expression du Maître Jedi s'amollit. Il resta là, empalé sur la lame rouge. Son regard défia celui du Sith qui vit le reflet des flammes du Temple dans les iris verts de Zallow.

\- Vous avez été trompé, fit Malgus de sa voix grave. Et maintenant, votre République va tomber.

Les sourcils du Jedi se froncèrent, peut-être sous l'effet de la douleur, peut-être de désespoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Sith savoura cet instant. Il attendit que la lumière disparaisse des prunelles de son ennemi avant de retirer sa lame d'une saccade et de laisser son corps s'écrouler.

Malgus rechercha alors le Padawan qui s'en était pris à Eleena. Il le trouva un peu plus loin, et courut vers lui. Pris par surprise, le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de parer le coup du Sith et s'écroula lui aussi, la tête séparée de son corps. Malgus regarda la tête rouler un peu plus loin de ses yeux jaunes, trace du Côté Obscur. Puis il rejoignit Eleena, pour constater qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Peu importe, il avait fait comprendre à ces idiots qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à son Eleena. Même s'il les avait fait payer de leur vie.


	11. Jeunesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#11 - Jeunesse**

Darth Malgus avait fait de nombreuses choses dans sa jeunesse, certaines dont il était fier et d'autres qu'il reconnaissait finalement comme des erreurs. Il existait également une troisième catégorie : le Sith ne savait pas qualifier son geste.

Le meurtre d'une servante Twi'lek juste avant de commencer son entraînement rentrait dans cette catégorie.

Il avait agi uniquement par contrariété, et il n'avait pas vraiment regretté son acte – elle n'était qu'une servante, après tout.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait épousé Eleena, une ancienne esclave Twi'lek qu'il avait libérée lui-même, il commençait à remettre en question cette erreur de jeunesse, et à éprouver une certaine forme de pitié. De la pitié pour la servante en question, qui avait vécu une vie d'esclavage sans espoir de libération, et de la pitié pour les proches de cette Twi'lek.

De la colère faisait également lentement surface. Cette Twi'lek aurait pu être Eleena. Eleena aurait pu être tuée par un Sith contrarié, et lui, Malgus, n'aurait rien eu à redire car, malgré leur mariage, elle était toujours considérée comme un être inférieur.

Perdre Eleena de la sorte – perdre Eleena tout court – était le pire cauchemar du Seigneur Sith, celui qui le hantait chaque nuit et sur lequel il n'aurait aucun contrôle si jamais il devenait réalité.


	12. Quiétude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#12 - Quiétude**

C'était une soirée de réveillon de Noël calme pour Darth Malgus et pour son épouse Eleena Daru. Les jeunes mariés sirotaient leur thé en regardant un divertissement sur l'HoloNet. Ils étaient assis sur un canapé confortable, Eleena pelotonnée contre son époux, qui entourait ses épaules fines de son bras musclé. C'était un tableau assez inhabituel lorsqu'on traitait de Seigneurs Sith, et la sérénité d'une soirée de couple telle que celle-ci tranchait avec le Code Sith qui prônait la passion comme un contrepoison à la paix demandée par le Code Jedi.

Mais ce soir-là, Malgus s'en fichait. Du Code, de l'Ordre, de l'Empire. Il profitait rarement de soirées comme celle-ci, pendant lesquelles la présence de son épouse prenait enfin le pas sur ses sombres pensées. Il était donc tout à fait hors de question pour lui de s'attarder ce soir-là sur les dogmes Sith et Jedi, alors que le réveillon appelait à la détente du corps et de l'esprit.

Eleena se redressa pour poser sa tasse sur la petite table de salon, puis retourna appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule musclée de Malgus. Le Sith réalisa alors qu'il n'en avait rien eu à faire non plus, de ce que ses camarades Sith pensaient, le jour où il avait prononcé ses vœux devant la jeune Twi'lek qui se reposait à présent contre lui. Selon la société imposée par l'Empire, Eleena était considérée comme un être inférieur, notamment par rapport à lui, un Seigneur Sith humain et haut placé. Une union civile habituelle leur étant interdite, ils s'étaient unis selon un rituel Sith, et ce, en secret – seule Bogan, le Côté Obscur de la Force, avait été témoin de ce mariage, et c'était la seule entité que Darth Malgus avait souhaité invoquer pour sceller cette union.

Eleena avait souvent exprimé son désir qu'ils puissent former un couple normal – et Malgus, au fond de lui, en souhaitait tout autant –, mais elle avait aussi compris que cela ne serait jamais possible. Il se sentait désolé de briser son cœur et ses espoirs de cette façon, et il en voulait souvent aux lois raciales de l'Empire.

De la même manière, Eleena aurait aimé porter les enfants de Malgus, et même si humains et Twi'leks pouvaient se reproduire ensemble, leur descendance était considérée comme bâtarde aux yeux de l'Empire. Si Malgus se serait retrouvé à revendiquer la paternité de ces hypothétiques enfants, sa carrière militaire aurait été ruinée, son pouvoir politique lui aurait été retiré. Et, dans tous les cas de figure possibles, cette hypothétique descendance n'aurait jamais pu trouver une place dans la société.

_ Quel gâchis _ , songea le Sith. Il aurait préféré avoir la liberté de mener sa vie personnelle comme il le souhaitait et, surtout, ne pas avoir la tâche ingrate de briser les rêves de son Eleena.

Laquelle s'était finalement endormie, blottie contre lui. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du colosse, et il attrapa un plaid à la texture douce qui était posé non loin de lui, pour en recouvrir la jeune Twi'lek.


	13. Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#13 - Warrior**

\- Je combats, et je tue, pour vous. Vous le savez. Mais vous... vous combattez pour l'Empire ? Seulement pour l'Empire ? demanda Eleena, avec une pointe de désapprobation dans la voix.

\- Non. Je combats parce que je suis né pour ça, et l'Empire est l'instrument à travers lequel j'accomplis ma tâche. L'Empire est la manifestation de la guerre. Voilà pourquoi il est parfait, déclara Malgus.

Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait toujours senti – du fond de ses tripes – qu'il était spécial et que sa vie aurait un but, un but qui serait décisif dans la survie de l'Empire Sith. Une fois son talent pour la Force découvert, il avait débuté une formation de Guerrier Sith sous la tutelle de Vindican, et les exploits de Darth Malgus rentreraient dans la légende.

Il avait aidé l'Empire à reprendre Korriban, leur bastion légendaire, aux mains de la République et des Jedi. Il avait mené un assaut mémorable sur Alderaan – bien que lui-même n'en était pas ressorti indemne, blessé par deux Jedi.

Et maintenant, ses bottes claquaient sur le pavé des rues de Coruscant, ville-planète paisible pour le moment mais qui plongera bientôt dans l'horreur et le chaos. Un Sith, cherchant le combat, allait bientôt déchaîner la destruction en plein cœur de la République Galactique. Son attaque sur le Temple Jedi allait devenir légendaire, son nom serait encore mentionné des millénaires plus tard, de même que la terreur qu'allait inspirer ses soldats alors qu'ils débarqueraient.


End file.
